Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 2 Episode 6
Recap Day 61: 1509-06-04 (continued) The SS NASS return to Valuton (population 147 adults) with their captured people. Bruno is unconscious. Mayor Donalda Trumpete is back in the village and disappointed the party didn't steal anything or take more people prisoner, and left survivors to explain who attacked them. The party and the Mayor argue publicly while Icy calls for calm. Bruno and Algrund go to the local temple for healing. Maribel starts telling the village that there will be an election tomorrow for Mayor and that Icy is the candidate. Half an hour later Maribel & Albert are confronted by the Mayor Trumpete. Day 62: 1509-06-05 by Matthew Burger ]] Bruno recovers and is awake. Everyone gathers in the middle of the village. Donalda gives a speech about how she is a good leader, and the party should turn to Piracy so Valuton survive. The party agree on this point. Albert then suggests that Donalda say in charge of the village, but Maribel be the leader of the military. The townsfolk take it to mean that Maribel is the Pirate Captain, and dub the party "Maribel's Marauders". Maribel says she still won't answer to Donalda, so Albert suggests Bruno as the intermediary to keep things going. Maribel rallies people together and lead them on their next mission. To defeat Shaman Gloppy's and make Dogface the new Kobold leader with the understanding the Kobold attacks will stop. Dogface leads the villagers and the party to near the Kobold Village. Then Maribel leads the charge. Shaman Gloppy challengers Maribel to a duel. Maribel agrees. Shaman Gloppy casts "Charm" on Maribel. Albert casts "Spook" on Gloppy to counter-act, and Gloppy flees. Dogface talks to the crowd of Kolbolds and takes command. Dogface orders Gloppy to be captured so the party can feed him to the dragon. Gloppy is captured. The party and the Kobolds come with the party back towards town to celebrate when they spot 6 Ascarian ships moving towards Valuton. The Kobolds head off to get their weapons as the humans follow Maribel's charge back to town. Everyone gets back to Valuton before the Ascarians. Maribel evacuates people who can't fight away from town. Has everyone else hide in buildings. Bruno and Albert make a bonfire on the beach. 35 Ascarians make land, getting off their boats, 30 stay on the ships. the 35 start to look around for people. Maribel leads a charge. 5 Ascarians & 5 Villager die in the first round. The Ascarians back up towards the Bonfire and Albert & Bruno both cast "Fireburst", killing some, wounding many. The Villagers surround the Ascarians and grind them down. The leader of the Ascarians gets on a ship and retreats. The hundreds of Kobolds charge in. Maribel directs them towards the retreating ships. 2 of the ships are captured by the party, each with 20 slave rowers. The four ships are looted for a lot of goods. The party takes the weapons and armor off the alive and dead Ascarians and give them to the villagers. The party and some villagers march the prisoners over to Brimstone, the Fire Incarnate's cave. When they enter the cave it is dark, but Saffron uses her magic staff to create light, but this time Albert lip reads the command word. Brimstone isn't happy about the long wait (23 days) and also not pleased by the lack of maidens. Brimstone demands a maiden within 14 days, or the entire island will burn. Brimstone however eats Gloppy and the Ascarian Prisoners. The party also hand over 1000 copper coins, 600 silver coins, 120 gold coins. It is night when the people get back to Vauluton and take care of the 67 slaves they now have. The mermaids report that they discovered 4 more portals, surrounding the island. Day 63: 1509-06-06 In the morning there are Merfolk waiting on the beach. Albert casts "Comprehend Languages" to understand one of them. The merfolk have found 4 more portals. They surround the island like the corners of a pentagram. Also more Crabmen are coming out of the portals. Albert gives the merfolk some more thrusting weapons that can be used underwater. There is a town meeting. Bruno suggests they have 2 weeks to evacuate everyone to Outlast. Mayor Donalda Trumpete doesn't want to abandon the home they have made for generations. Albert suggests they just capture 1 maiden to buy themselves some more time. Experience: 1030 exp Category:Misscliks Seaborn Episodes